


La Promesse

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Almost Kiss, Injury Recovery, M/M, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galessin rentre à peine vivant d'une mission après une embuscade tendue par les hommes de Lancelot. Gauvain s'inquiète et lui demande une promesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Promesse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts).



> Se passe Post-Livre VI. Prompt écrit pour Sol_Invictus (helveticaes).

Qu’est ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de Galessin ? C’était bien ce que Gauvain se demandait - et ce que se demandait le duc d’Orcanie par la même occasion. C’est vrai, après tout, qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de s’aventurer si loin et seul ? Une nouvelle mission d’alliance et de trahison de la part du Roi Loth, son père, à ce qu’en avait pu entendre Gauvain. Et bien évidemment, comme le jeune prince l’avait craint, le duc d’Orcanie était rentré, miraculeusement en vie, blessé après une embuscade tendue par les hommes de Lancelot. 

Galessin avait immédiatement été amené dans sa chambre et le fils du Roi Loth avait insisté pour qu’il reçoive les meilleurs soins possibles. Deux jours. C’est le temps qu’il avait fallu aux druides et guérisseurs pour tirer d’affaire le Duc. Deux jours pendant lesquels Gauvain avait été tenu éloigné de la chambre du chevalier et pendant lesquels il s’était fait un sang d’encre. Le fait qu’il ait survécu tenait du miracle à ce qu’on lui avait dit. 

Dès qu’il en eut l’autorisation, Gauvain se précipita pour aller voir Galessin, non sans lui avoir préparé un petit quelque chose avant. Il toqua à la porte et entra avant même qu’il n’entende une réponse. La vue du Duc d’Orcanie, affaibli et des bandages recouvrant sa peau un peu partout, l’horrifia intérieurement et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Galessin tourna la tête vers le prince et les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques instants en silence, avant que Gauvain ne brise le silence :

« Je vous ai préparé une tarte ! » Annonça-t-il avec un sourire. 

Après tout, les choses allaient déjà assez mal comme ça avec la disparition d’Arthur et sa mort probable, alors autant essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Et puis Galessin avait sans doute envie de se changer les idées. Les yeux de ce derniers se posèrent d’ailleurs sur le plat que portait Gauvain avant de revenir sur le visage du jeune prince.

« Ah. C’est très gentil. » 

Il ne souriait pas totalement, mais c’était déjà assez pour rassurer le cuisinier en herbe qui vint s’asseoir sur le petit tabouret en bois qui trônait à côté du lit. Il posa la tarte sur la petite table de chevet et déroula le torchon qu’il avait mis en guise de protection, avant de prendre le couteau qu’il avait glissé sur la tarte. Toujours en silence, il coupa deux parts et tendit la plus grosse à Galessin. Devant l’air dubitatif de ce dernier, Gauvain insista :

« Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. » 

Il dût insister encore un peu avant que le Duc ne finisse par accepter. Ils mangèrent leur part sans un mot. C’était étrange et paisible à la fois. Etrange car chacun semblait vouloir dire quelque chose à l’autre, presque comme une confession. Paisible, car le silence n’était pas non plus dérangeant et ils s’en accommodaient fort bien. C’est lorsque Gauvain eut finit sa part qu’il se tourna brusquement vers Galessin et prit place sur son lit, comme il l’avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. 

« Ça ne peut plus continuer. » 

« Pardon ? » Demanda le chevalier, ne comprenant pas ce que Gauvain voulait dire.

« Il faut arrêter de me faire peur comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter tout ça encore une fois. Déjà qu’avec Arthur… » Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase.

Galessin le regarda totalement interloqué. Bien sûr que Gauvain et lui s’entendait bien. C’était d’ailleurs bien le seul que le duc d’Orcanie savait supporter et à qui il passait de nombreuses choses. Mais jamais il n’aurait pensé que le fils du Roi Loth, le prince, se ferait autant de soucis pour lui. Alors il eut un geste que lui-même n’aurait pas pu prévoir. Il prit la main de Gauvain dans la sienne, et répondit avec un sourire un coin :

« Faut pas s’en faire. J’suis Orcanien. J’suis Celte. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me maronner. » 

« Même. » Gauvain répondit presque comme un enfant. « Promettez-moi que vous ne prendrez pas de risques aussi gros à l’avenir. » Son visage s’était maintenant tourné vers Galessin, ses yeux sombres implorant. 

Le duc ne dit rien, caressant le dos de la main du jeune homme avec son pouce sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il hocha la tête au bout d’un moment, incertain de sa propre voix s’il avait parlé. Gauvain semblait s’être rapproché, presque collé à Galessin. Aucun ne trouva quelque chose à dire et ils rapprochèrent leurs têtes l’une de l’autre au bout d’un moment, lentement. A peine leurs lèvres s’étaient-elles frôlées qu’ils entendirent la lourde porte de la chambre du duc d’Orcanie s’ouvrir. Ils reculèrent si vite que Gauvain en tomba du lit, au pied du tabouret. Position dans laquelle le trouva son père, le Roi Loth qui était venu s’enquérir rapidement de la santé de son bras droit. Il partit aussi vite qu’il était venu, laissant les deux hommes plutôt gêné, repartant chacun se cacher derrière leur carapace.


End file.
